Taking Over Me
by Drownedinlight
Summary: I’m not a huge fan of CL, in fact I hate the idea of the show, but I love the fanfics. So, I’m writing one. R&R. U&Y J&A O&I ONESHOT WILL NOT CONTINUE!


Taking Over Me  
By invader pixie  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Code: Lyoko. On the other hand, I do own Iia (eye-ah)  
  
A/N: I'm not a huge fan of CL, in fact I hate the idea of the show, but I love the fanfics. So, I'm writing one. R&R. U&Y J&A O&I Iia is a character of mine that is sassy, but not like Sissy, she loves to have fun, and is great friends with everybody.  
  
Chapter 1: Taking Over Me  
  
Yumi sighed. She slumped down onto her bed and looked down. (They are on a trip, and they all are sharing a huge suite with 5 different rooms, 3 bedrooms, 1 a rec room and the other a pool/sauna.) Iia hopped into Yumi's room in which she slept by herself. Odd and Iia shared a room, as well as Jeremy and Aelita. "What's wrong, waterfall?" (Umi water, and Iia calls Yumi waterfall.)  
  
"Nothing, I guess." Yumi responded of her usually happy tone, but now it was full of sorrow.  
  
"Is it... about... Ulrich by any chance?" Iia sat on the bed with Yumi.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." Iia watched a tear slip down her cheek.  
  
"Yumi, he will be found." Iia told her reassuringly.  
  
Tears were streaming down her face. "I know, Iia, I know. But that's not it." Yumi sobbed.  
  
"Then, what is it, friend?" Iia asked her.  
  
"Does he remember me? Doesn't he care at all what we had and how I feel? Iia! I'm head-over-heels in love with the darn boy!" Yumi put her face in her hands.  
  
"Yumi, I'll give you some time to think about this. I'll see you in the morning." Iia told her.  
  
"Thanks, Iia." Yumi said, drying her tears and going to bed.  
  
Iia shut the door and saw Aelita. "Is she gonna be okay, Iia?"  
  
"I hope so..." Iia murmured going to her bedroom, in which Odd was already in.  
  
--- Iia's POV ---  
  
I slowly shut the door, thinking Odd was sleeping. I was about to walk into the kitchen when Odd jumped up and pressed me against the wall with a kiss. He broke off and turned on the lights. "Hey, Iia." He said, as we both laughed.  
  
"Hey, Odd. I thought you were asleep!" I told him, as he still had his body up against mine. My fingers trailed his bare chest.  
  
"Me? Asleep? While you were gone? No!" Odd is such a loser. But none the less, he's my loser.  
  
--- Normal POV ---  
  
Yumi sighed. She just couldn't sleep. Her mind was on Ulrich alone. "Oh, god, Ulrich! Why?!" Yumi started to cry again. It had been a month since he disappeared. "ULRICH!"  
  
You don't remember me, but I remember you  
  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
  
But who can decide what they dream?  
  
And dream I do...  
  
Yumi sat up and went to her desk. She sat in the chair, deep in thought about all her good times with Ulrich.  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you!  
  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
  
You're taking over me!  
  
Yumi opened a drawer and pulled out a picture of her and Ulrich kissing at a school dance. Oh, how she had loved that. She sighed deeply and held it to her heart. 1 month ago, when her and her friends were leaving for this trip, Ulrich mysteriously had disappeared. She had been like this ever since.  
  
Have you forgotten all I know?  
  
And all we had?  
  
You saw me mourning my love for you  
  
And touched my hand  
  
I knew you loved me then!  
  
Yumi got up and started pacing around.  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you!  
  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
  
You're taking over me!  
  
Yumi thought hard. If I were Ulrich, where would I run off? Where does he like to go? She snapped her fingers and threw open her dresser and threw things out until she found it: her diary. Yumi started flipping threw the pages until she found "March 17". It was the night of their first date.  
  
I look in the mirror and see your face,  
  
If I look deep enough  
  
So many things inside that are just like you are taking over  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you!  
  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
  
You're taking over me!  
  
Yumi found it and read slowly:  
  
March 17, 2008  
  
Today Ulrich and I went on a date! An actual date! I loved it! Oh, the things I could say about him...  
  
Well, for starters we went out to eat, of course. We actually have a lot in common! COOL!  
  
Then we went to a waterfall and the most amazing thing in my life happened: Ulrich kissed me! Who knows how long it lasted, but I loved it! Afterwards, he told that someday he would take me to his most favorite get-away, Bilbao, Spain.  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you!  
  
I have to be with you to live, to breathe  
  
You're taking over me!  
  
Taking over me  
  
You're taking over me  
  
Taking over me  
  
Taking over me  
  
"THAT'S WHERE ULRICH IS!" Yumi shouted, soon everyone filing into her bedroom. She blushed and covered her mouth. "Sorry..."  
  
"No, tell us where Ulrich is and we can all go get him now!" Jeremy ordered.  
  
"Well, I think he's in Bilbao, Spain. That's where he said his favorite place was on our first date." Yumi told them.  
  
"This is great, waterfall!" Iia exclaimed. "Now, let's go find Ulrich!" She shouted, punching the air.  
  
"One slight problem, guys." Jeremy said, adjusting his glasses. "Bilbao is in Spain!! We're in France!" Everyone looked at him blankly. "ITS OVER 2000 MILES!"  
  
Yumi sat on her bed and cried again. "Why? WHY?!"  
  
AN: WOO HOO!!! . I ended with an AN for once! -.-;; Errrmmm..... Will they ever find Ulrich? And how the heck did Odd fall in love with a nut-case like Iia? FIND OUT WHEN I DECIDE YOU CCCAAANNN!!!!! .;;


End file.
